


Cat Nap

by OndoriNaramaki



Series: Lucha Underground Snippets [2]
Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: But at least Johnny and Puma are besties, Gen, Poor Puma keeps getting beaten up unfairly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki
Summary: Puma gets a visitor as he's recuperating from the below-the-belt kick he received from Cage during his 2nd defending title match.





	Cat Nap

**Author's Note:**

> I love this show and I love Puma, and he does not deserve the bad things that happen to him.

"We have to quit meeting like this." Johnny says to Puma upon entering the room where his friend is lying sprawled out on a sofa, in slight pain. 

Puma just looks over at him, pouting. 

"Don't worry, I checked on Konnan and the medics say he's gonna be fine; said it was mostly just a flesh wound."

Puma lets out a sigh of relief at that and seems to relax into the sofa a bit more. 

"Oh yeah, I also brought you this." He holds out the ice pack he was holding behind his back and offers it to his friend. "I thought you could use it." He adds with a bit of a wince. 

Puma gives a nod and gladly accepts the offering, placing it where he got kicked in a cowardly move by Cage in his defending title match against the machine. He shudders slightly at the cold sensation, but then relaxes when the numbness starts to set in. 

Johnny uses that time to take a seat next to his friend's head. After a few moments of companionable silence he blurts out what was on his mind.  
"I didn't know you were that strong, man." At that Puma glances over at him with a questioning look on his face, so Johnny elaborates. "Like, I know it takes a lot of strength to do all the high flying dropkicks and flips you do, but Cage is like a freakin' tank, and you just lifted him up no problem. Twice! I think you actually scared him into disqualifying himself because he'd prefer that to losing. The coward." He practically growled the last part. 

Puma gave a small huff of amusement and nodded in agreement. 

"Say," Johnny began, "do you want to get some lunch tomorrow after you're feeling a bit better?" he looks at his friend hopefully. 

Puma doesn't even have to think it over before he nods strongly at the suggestion. Then, as another thought comes to mind he flexes his arm and gestures with his head in the direction of the gym. 

"Yeah, afterwards you can show me just how much weight you can press with those deceptively strong arms of yours." He grins broadly at the recumbent man, glad they started hanging out after he cleared the air between them. 

Puma smiles back at him and practically purrs, happy that Johnny is able to understand him so easily. Then he manages to scoot himself up until his head is resting on Johnny's lap, and stretches like a big cat before curling up on his side. 

Johnny is a bit surprised at the sudden contact, but resigns himself to his fate as Puma's pillow and decides to just make himself as comfortable as possible while he's stuck there (not that he's exactly complaining), and they both eventually end up falling asleep on the big, comfy couch.


End file.
